mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Terminal Velocity
Terminal Velocity|ターミナルベロシティ|Tāminaruberoshiti}} is the final stage of Sonic Colors. It is a large section of the giant structure that bridges Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park to Earth. |game = Sonic Colors |description = A dangerous space speed way that sets the mood as the final stage or zone in Sonic Colors |location = Southern space (connected to Tropical Resort) on the game's map |next = If all the Chaos Emeralds are collected Nega-Mother Wisp (Nintendo DS only) |charas = Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic |number = 7 |acts = 2 (Nintendo Wii) 1 (Nintendo DS) |enemies = Motobug |boss = Nintendo Wii: Egg Nega Wisp Nintendo DS: Nega-Wisp Armor |previous = Aquarium Park, Asteroid Coaster, Planet Wisp (Depending on the player's choice) Description Sonic has to travel down it to reach the space elevator to Earth. Eggman stops Sonic right at the elevator. Realizing what he must do, he pushes Tails into the elevator without him before the battle against the Egg Nega Wisp. After it's over, Eggman is sucked into a black hole by the energy created from the broken Mind Control Ray, as Sonic runs away from it and runs down to meet Tails back at Earth. Act 1 Act 1 begins with Sonic racing down the huge space pathway as he is being chased by the Aero Chasers, a bunch of Motobugs, and even the Giant Crabmeat. The act doesn't officially end, the screen instead just goes white. Boss The Egg Nega Wisp serves as the final boss of Terminal Velocity. The stage starts as Sonic and Dr. Eggman are running down the space elevator turning to the left. Eggman first uses Purple Frenzy to put some distance between him and Sonic. He then attacks by using Laser, Spikes, or Cube to try to hit Sonic, having to suck up more Wisps to use the Color Powers. Sometimes, he moves behind you and not only will he use normal attacks, but he might use some combo attacks. Spikes and Cubes at the same time is one, and the other combo is Laser and Cubes at the same time. When he gets close, the player must use a Homing Attack on one of the arms, working up to the cockpit, where the player can use a Homing Attack twice to damage the Egg Nega Wisp. The player can also boost for a third hit and some rings. After taking a few blows, the machine will hesitate to attack when the announcer proclaims a new ability where Sonic uses all the Wisps' abilities at once, called the Final Color Blaster. Sonic uses this attack to destroy the machine and send Eggman flying, as he explodes into a purple (possibly a reference to him using Frenzy first) firework in the shape of his logo. Act 2 Act 2 is only 35 seconds long. It's just a straight shot down the rest of the pathway after Eggman is defeated. After Sonic beats Eggman, a black hole appears and engulfs Eggman, while following right behind Sonic. The only threat in the Act is the stage, crumbling underneath Sonic's feet, having him either have to Quick Step or jump to avoid falling. Nonetheless, Sonic fails to outrun the black hole, and passes out. The Wisps help him back to Earth. Trivia *Terminal Velocity is the only stage where the boss comes before the second act, let alone any act. *Terminal Velocity has no Goal Rings or Wisp Capsules besides White Wisps in Act 1. *No matter what you do, Sonic will inevitably be sucked into the black hole. *Act 2 is the shortest act in the entire game; only lasting 35 seconds. **However Asteroid Coaster Act 3 can be completed in about 5 seconds (with Super Sonic mode on). *Act 2 is also the only stage not to contain any rings or enemies. *Terminal Velocity is the only stage where all Acts (Boss Excluded) fade to white. *Terminal Velocity, among other things, is the shortest stage, only having 2 Acts and a boss in the Wii version, and one on the DS one. *The Egg Nega Wisp is differently designed in Wii and DS versions. On Wii, the Egg Nega Wisp has a head and two arms. On the DS, it has a head and a tail. *On the Terminal Velocity map there are white space-themed, sword wielding Egg Pawns that are supposedly the themed Egg Pawns for this stage. However, you never fight them in any of the acts, but by using moonjump in Act 1 & backtracking, you can use the Homing Attack on them. *Although this level takes place on the space elevator anchoring Tropical Resort to Earth, the design of the elevator is noticeably different in gameplay, than that of the cutscenes (most notably Sonic and Tails' flashback in the first cutscene of the game). *Terminal Velocity bears a resemblance to the Final Rush stage in Sonic Adventure 2. *The term "terminal velocity" is used to describe the maximum speed gained from falling. *While there are no PA announcements here (besides the level select PA announcement when the player selects it), in the cutscene after the Egg Nega Wisp fight, a passing loudspeaker being sucked into the black hole says "At Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, you can feel comfortable knowing your safety is our number one priority." to which Eggman ironically tells it to shut up before being sucked into the black hole. *The black hole here doesn't seem to follow the laws of normal black holes, as the wisps carried Sonic out of its event horizon, and large pieces of debris were seen near where Eggman and his henchbots were in space. In actual black holes, anything sucked in gets crushed by hypergravity, and cannot escape once in the event horizon. Also, he couldn't have been rescued from it, since there is no time inside of a black hole. *This is the only world of the entire game which doesn't have 2D areas. This is also the only world in which you can use the Quick Step permanently. Additionally, there are no checkpoints nor Red Rings in any act. This is also the world with the fewest acts (2 normal acts and a boss act) in the game. *At the end of the boss battle, Eggman's pod explodes and has Eggman's emblem as a fireworks display. The player actually earns points ''for the pod exploding.'' *The theme of Act 1 sounds similar in places to the Egg Dragoon boss theme in Sonic Unleashed. *The black hole is the only thing that Sonic has not been able to outrun while being chased by it. *There is a nod to Terminal Velocity in Galactic Parade whilst on the third lap. Category:Sonic Colors Stages